


Flowers

by Amelia Abernathy (authr2b)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authr2b/pseuds/Amelia%20Abernathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean, Marco and Armin show up with truckfuls of flowers, and have something specific in mind for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Part of mine and Marsha's modern universe~

Jean stood in front of his dad's pick-up truck, nervously wringing his hands as the principal looked over the content of the truck's bed. 

"And you plan on setting these out in the tennis court?" Mr. Smith asked.

"Uh, yes sir." Jean said nervously. 

He nodded his head thoughtfully. "And is there anyone that's going to help you spread these out?" 

"Um, Marco Bodt and Armin Arlert volunteered to help, sir." 

"Alright. Go ahead. But I expect you to clean them up." Jean sighed with relief. 

"Thank you sir. I will." His principal walked off as Marco drove up in a van. Jean gave him a grin and a double thumbs up to indicate they were good to go. Marco pulled into the lot next to him as the familiar Jeager pick-up rolled into the parking lot. 

"He approved?" Marco asked excitedly, sticking his head out the door. 

"Yup!" 

"Great! I was wondering what we would do with all these flowers otherwise." He said cheerfully.

"Well, we would have gone to her house then. Just somewhere where she would have seen it." 

Eren pulled into the lot in front of them and he and Armin hopped out of the cab.

"I hope you realize how much trouble it took for me to get the truck." Eren complained loudly. Armin smiled at Jean and rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever Jeager. Get to class and keep Mikasa busy." Jean said, waving his hand dismissively as Marco dragged a foldable wagon out of his passenger seat. Eren pulled Armin in for a quick kiss and left for class, leaving the other three boys to load up the wagon with the flowers from all three vehicles.

Mikasa looked up as someone squeezed her shoulder. She was a little bit disappointed to see Eren sit down in front of her and not Jean.

"Hey. Where's Armin? Weren't you picking him up?" She asked. 

"He's downstairs taking care of some extracurriculars. He'll be busy for a while." Eren said casually. Mikasa nodded.

"Did you see Jean? I haven't heard from him since last night and he's usually here before me." Eren shook his head.

"Nah, he's probably sick and slept in or some shit." 

Mikasa frowned. "I think he's been sick twice in the last seven years, I doubt he's going to catch anything when there's nothing going around." Eren shrugged.

"Then maybe he told his parents it was senior skip day or some shit like that." Mikasa shrugged back, mentally admitting it sounded more like Jean than being sick.

 

It had gotten hotter than The boys had anticipated, so Marco and Jean kept sending Armin inside to get more water bottles and sunscreen since he got a sunburn much quicker than the other two. 

Every so often Marco, who was on the track team, would sprint back to the cars for a new load of flowers, then sprint back right before the other two ran out of flowers. 

"So, you think she'll like it?" Jean asked Armin during another water break. 

Armin nodded, then adjusted his grandfather's sun hat. "Yeah, or at least she'll appreciate the thought behind it." Jean smiled, dumped half of his water bottle over his head, and got back to work.

 

Mikasa started to get concerned when Armin wasn't in her fourth period class. 

She turned around to face Eren and asked him where his boyfriend was. 

"Dunno, let me check real quick." He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Armin. 

 

Armin's phone beeped out a pixelated theme song, and he dashed over to read the text. 

'is everything done?' He turned around as Jean placed the last few flowers on the ground. 

"Hey, I'm going to run upstairs and make sure it looks right." He told his friends. They nodded and he sprinted into the building. 

 

Ten minutes later Eren's phone buzzed and Mikasa looked up at him as he read the text. 

"He's on the tennis court with Marco, you might see him if you look out the window." Mikasa stood and walked towards the window of their fourth floor classroom. She felt the eyes of a few of the girls near the window on her as she crossed the room, and she wondered why they were staring at her. 

She finally made it to the window and looked down at the tennis court below, and her face turned bright red. 

In the middle of the court stood a muscular bling haired figure surrounded by flowers arranged to say "MIKASA, PROM?" The girls along the window began to giggle and the teacher called to her, saying if she needed to make a call then she was more than welcome to.

 

Jean's phone began to buzz in his pocket, and he grinned up at Mikasa, even though he knew she couldn't see it. He slipped his phone out of his pocket and held it up, hitting the speaker button before answering so Marco and Armin could hear. 

"Hey babe." 

"You fucking nerd." Mikasa said, and he heard the eruption of laughter from nearby students. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"Of course it's a yes. Have you been out there all morning?" 

"Yes I have. And Marco and Armin have been here with me." 

"So that's where he's been, I was getting worried." 

Jean chuckled. "Yeah, he's a little pink from the sun but he's fine." 

"You realize you've raised the bar for all the other guys in the school now, right?" 

"Seriously? I thought this wasn't nearly as good as Ymir paying the band to form out her prom-posal to Krista." 

"Well, this one's a helluva lot more romantic. I mean, flowers? It going to be hard to top that." Mikasa said wryly. 

Jean smiled even wider. "I'm glad you think so, now if you'll excuse me I have to clean this up." 

"I love you Jean." He heard a chorus of 'awwwwww' come from the girls in the class. 

"Love you too." They hung up and he waited until she had turned away from the window to do a little victory dance.


End file.
